kingdomheartssosfandomcom-20200214-history
San Fransokyo
San Fransokyo is part of the eighth set of worlds in Kingdom Hearts SOS. It is one of the two Reaper Game Worlds in the first mission for said games, all apart of the Mark of Mastery Exam. It is scheduled to appear in Kingdom Hearts 3. It is based off of the 2014 film "Big Hero 6." Story Bromax With Kel, AJ, Xara and Gwendolyn going to the Realground and Kaida, Hikaru, Glen and Ignis going to the Underground, the group was transported to a bright and vibrant modern day city, more so than the one they were just in. Once there, they were prompted with their mission, that simply stated "Help Hiro." While they were confused at first as to who Hiro was, there search was made much easier as a large robot identified the person they were looking for. The people soon followed after the robot and the boy named Hiro, wondering what to do to help him. The boy then went to the police station to report about a man who had stolen his microbots, though as the officer was getting increasingly annoyed with the boy and threatening to call his parents, Hiro quickly asserted that he was fine and that his "friends," the SOS group, would be able to help him out instead. Hiro then apologized to the group, and introduced himself and his robot Baymax, and said that he needed to get home to fix Baymax. As they followed the boy, the group wondered just who the man who stole the Microbots were and for what purpose, but Hiro seemed reluctant to answer any questions. Instead, he simply told the group that a lot of things happened between them and that if they wanted to help to go follow a microbot he just released to go find the other ones that were stolen. With that, the Realground trio followed after the Microbot, while the Underground trio followed after Hiro as they were unseen. Once the Underground quartet had followed Hiro back to his home, it was there they learned of his brother Tadashi's unfortunate death in a fire. Baymax then tried to assist Hiro's mental state by contacting the Realground quartet and telling them about this, as he identified them as Hiro's friends and wanted them to help the boy out. Hiro eventually realized that the person who stole his microbots was actually likely responsible for Tadashi's death. With this in mind, the boy upgraded Baymax into a more combat oriented robot, also capable of fist bumps, and went to go meet up with the Realground group. Once he had met back up with them, they found themselves at a harbor covered in fog. Soon, the fog parted ways and the man who had stolen the microbots revealed himself, with a mechanical heartless behind him spewing out more and more by the second. While the group was initially overwhelmed by them, soon they managed to break through them. Realizing that he was overwhelmed, the thief decided to escape as the mechanical, dragon-like heartless sprouted wings and made took off. While he felt defeated, Hiro soon learned that Baymax had managed to scan the thief's vitals and using that, decided to go and upgrade Baymax's scanner to find the villain. As the group made their way back to Hiro's house, they learned that someone else had already beaten them to it. Curious as to who had appeared here, the group was surprised to find that Base had returned to them, and was now Hikaru's partner, as Gwendolyn had gone missing. After catching up with Base, the group then was directed back to Hiro who had fully upgraded Baymax. With finding out where the thief had gone to, the group began their hot pursuit. When they had finally located where the thief was, they learned that of a man named Krei who used to work on a teleportation device, but lost the test subject to it due to a miscalculation. While the group initially thought Krei was the thief, it turned out to be a man by the name of Callaghan. Recognizing the man, Hiro was shocked to learn that he was behind the death of his brother, and then ordered Baymax to kill the man. As Hiro removed the healthcare chip from Baymax, the robot then went berserk, even gaining a heartless beside him. Trying to quell the machine and its heartless, the keyblade wielders went to battle with it. While it was difficult, the battle ended as the Realground group managed to get Baymax's healthcare chip and reinsert it into him. While Hiro wanted nothing more than to get revenge on Callaghan, Baymax and the keyblade wielders eventually managed to calm him down. With him calm, the group then went to find Callaghan and stop whatever plan he was up to, though this time with less murder. Big Heroes Once they finally reached Callaghan, it was revealed that the test subject for Krei's teleporter experiment was none other than Callaghan's daughter. He had trapped Krei and was going to make him watch as he destroyed everything he worked for. As the keyblade wielders attempted to dissuade the man from his actions, they were then greeted with a horde of microbots and the dragon heartless. With that, both the Realground and Underground keyblade wielders got ready and fought the creature off. When the fight was finished, Hiro and Baymax had flown through a portal created by Callaghan and when they reemerged from it, they had the pod that contained Callaghan's daughter in it. While the man was relieved to see his daughter was alive, Baymax went to strike at the man, only to take the device he was using to control the microbots and destroy it. With that done, the group had escorted Callaghan to the police. With the fight having been over and the villain brought to justice, the keyblade wielders sealed the keyhole in both the Realground and Underground, causing the world's to merge. With their mission complete, the keyblade wielders were then teleported out of the world. Characters * Hiro: Genius boy inventor and upgrader of healthcare robots. A bit depressed, and vengeful, but ultimately a cheery boy with large hopes and aspirations. * Baymax: More like Bromax. This healthcare robot is always looking out for you and your physical and mental health. He knows karate and ninja stuff. He comes equipped with lollipops. * Krei: An inventor who attempted to create fully operational teleportation. * Callaghan: A professor who worked at Hiro and Tadashi's college. He became obsessed with vengeance when he lost his daughter. * Abigail: Callaghan's daughter. Also part sleeping beauty. * Tadashi: Has a wonderful occupation of pushing up daisies. Participating Players * AJ * Base * Glen * Gwendolyn * Hikaru * Ignis * Kaida * Kel * Xara Missions UG Missions # Follow Hiro (Investigation) # Protect Hiro (Bodyguard) # Upgrade (Investigation) # Baymax (Brawl) # Big Hero Six (Investigation) # Assault Dragon (Boss) RG Missions # Follow the Microbot (Investigation) # Protect Hiro (Bodyguard) # Upgrade (Investigation) # Dark Baymax (Brawl) # Big Hero Six (Investigation) # Microbots (Boss) Shared Missions # Disembark # Lock Boss * Microbots * Assault Dragon Trivia * Most of the original protagonists of Big Hero 6 were replaced by the four keyblade wielders in the Realground. * Despite the Microbots being a brawl-esque boss mission, when a player defeated them all nothing happened and they would merely respawn later. Category:Worlds